Unexpected Development
by Rawr.it.means.I.Love.You
Summary: A new marriage law is passed when our Golden Trio turns 21. Post WW II Wizarding War II .R&R if you would be as so kind. Edited Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter, if I did, I would not be writing this.

When Hermione Granger walked out of her front door, she found that the sky at war with itself. In front of her, the sky was a bright blue and clear, not a cloud. Behind her, the sky was ominous, with black, rolling clouds, encroaching on the brightness in front of her. She stood, looking at the sky for a minuet until she remembered why she had left her cozy home. She walked done the short path to her mail box and pulled out a muggle cell phone bill, a muggle power and water bill, a flyer for 10% of potion supplies, a letter from Ron Weasley, a letter from Harry Potter, a letter form the Ministry of Magic, and a letter that shocked her, a letter form Draco Malfoy. Here she was, Hermione Granger, 21 years old, receiving a letter from an old enemy. She turned around and headed back up the path to her front door, staring at the letters. She reached her door, and after letting herself back in, she headed towards to my living room and sat on my couch. She decided to put off the Malfoy letter until the last, if it was to be opened at all. She opened the ministry letter first;

_Dear Miss Granger, _

_Due to the fact that the wizarding population in Europe are not reproducing at a sufficient rate to prevent the extinction of our race, the ministry has formed a new department, the Magical Marriage Department, and has made a new law, the Marriage Law, to ensure the continuation of our race. The new Marriage law states that every witch and wizard from the ages of 17-35 will be matched with another magical person of the same age range that we believe will have the least likely chance to produce a squib. This law excludes those that are already married or are to be married within the next 6 months. Our records do not show you as married or to be married, so we have matched you Draco Malfoy. You have 3 months to marry Mr Malfoy, and 6 months after to conceive a child, and another 2 years after the first child is born to conceive another child. You must also produce at least one boy and one girl within the marriage, no matter how many children you produce in getting to that point. Any person that does not comply with this new law will have their wand snapped and will be forced to live in the muggle world. _

_Thank you for your cooperation and I congratulate you on your upcoming marriage. _

_Sincerely,_

_Rebecca Hollyrood_

_Head of the Marriage Department_

She gazed at the letter without really seeing it for a few minuets until coming back to the world. This must be why Malfoy had sent her a letter. It had been a few days since she checked her mail and the letter was a few days old. Still wanting to delay Malfoy's letter, She opened Ron's.

_Hermione!_

_I just got the ministry letter about the marriage law; I was matched with Lavender Brown! She is really excited, me, not so much, I was kind of hoping that you and I would have been matched, at least we know each other. Who were you matched with? Harry hasn't sent me a letter saying to who he was matched with. I hope he was matched with Ginny; that would make my life easier. Reply back as soon as you get this!_

_Ron_

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes the letter and folded it up, throwing it aside. She would reply to it, after she had read Harry's, and maybe Malfoy's. I grabbed Harry's letter a pealed it open.

_Hermione,_

_How are you? I am well, just got the ministry letter about the new marriage law. Who did you get paired with, I hope not Ron, not a good match there. I see you ripping off his head within the first month! Anyway, I got matched with Ginny! We are both so happy, she asked me to say "hi" for her in this letter so, Ginny says "Hi!" I am waiting for a letter from Ron, and now you to tell me to whom you are matched with. Let me know as soon as possible! _

_Lot of love,_

_Harry_

I smiled at his letter and reached for my quill, some parchment, and my ink well, and started to write. I was going to answer Harry's first.

_Harry,_

_I am well, thanks for asking, there is a storm coming in here. I am so happy for you and Ginny! I'm glad you two will be happy now! I was not matched with Ronald, no, I was matched with Draco Malfoy! I know, it will be terrible, and I can live with out magic, but Malfoy will be forced to marry me, for he can not live with out magic! Ha! But I will just have to make do. I say "Hi" back to Ginny, and we should get together soon, with Ron and Lavender (Ron and lavender were matched together, in case you didn't know yet) and plan our weddings together, because you must be at mine and Ron and Ginny as well, you all must be a part of my wedding party, no matter what Malfoy says! Let me know when you are free and we shall organize a time when Ron, Lavender, Myself, Malfoy, and you two, will be able to get together!_

_Love, _

_Hermione!_

I folded up the letter and sealed it, and started a pile of letters to be sent. I grabbed fresh sheet of parchment and wrote to Ron.

_Ron,_

_I am well, thank you for asking… I was matched with Malfoy, but I will live. Anyway, I was thinking that Harry, Ginny, You, Lavender, Malfoy, and myself should get together one day to plan for our weddings. I need to have you, Harry, and Ginny as a part of my wedding party! You guys are my best friends, I don't care what Malfoy says! Any way, reply back when you can and we will work out a time when we can all meet._

_Hermione,_

Finally, biting the bullet, I pulled Malfoy's letter and pealed it open. I pulled out the letter and sighed as I started to read it.

_Granger,_

_It is in no doubt that you have received your Ministry of Magic letter about the new marriage law that has been passed. In my letter, I was told that I need to provide an engagement ring, you will find it in the envelope, you must wear it, and it will magically grow or shrink to fit your finger. We must meet soon and… discuss this new development. I will send for you in the next week, a house elf will come and collect you. _

_Malfoy._

I frowned at the short letter and then looked in the envelope, inside, like Malfoy said, there was an engagement ring. It had a large square cut diamond, with two emeralds on either side and the band was ringed with smaller diamonds. I slipped it on my finger and felt it shrink a bit and then fit perfectly on my left ring finger. I looked at it for a second, and then tried to get it off, but it refused to come off. I cursed under my breath then started to write back to Malfoy.

_Malfoy,_

_Thank you for the ring, it is now refusing to come off! Any way, yes we should meet to discuss, as you put it, this new development. But why send a house elf? Come collect me yourself! And, I want, no, NEED to meet with Harry, Ron, and Ginny to discuss wedding plans! They will be a part of my wedding, and I don't care what you say! Anyway, I will see you in the next week. _

_Hermione_

I nodded in satisfaction as a folded up the letter and stuck it in an envelope, addressing it to Malfoy. I addressed the other letters too and whistled for my Great Horned owl, August. I tied Harry's and Ron's letters to her legs and gave her Malfoy's letter to hold in her beak.

"Take this one to Draco Malfoy," I showed her the envelope, "and these two to Ron and Harry" and I pointed at the two tied to her legs. She nipped my finger affectionately, took Malfoy's letter, and flew out my open window, straight into the bright part of the sky. I sighed and watched until she was nothing more but a tiny spec of black in the bright blue sky; I hoped that she would be able to out fly the on coming storm. I sighed again and turned around and decided to look over the bills.

After looking over the bills, I apperated to the Leaky Cauldron, walked out the back door and tapped the special brick that open the archway to Diagon Alley. I stepped into the street and the first thing I noticed was that every window had a display or poster about the new Marriage law. Information posters about the rules of the law, adds for discount wedding dresses, displays for engagement rings that were obscured by a crowd of witches at each one, comparing their own on their finger, or wishing for a different one. I walked straight down the alley towards Gringotts bank. I was going to exchange some gold for muggle money and go pay my bills. I walked straight past the throngs of people at each display or poster, keeping my head down. I did not want to be noticed. Everyone still speaks of the war and how I was a hero, part of the "Golden Trio," anybody and everybody would want to know who I was matched with, if I get to choose because I was a war hero, or if I was excluded. There would no doubt be a full page article for Ron, myself, and in Harry's case, a two page article, in the Daily Prophet. I kept my hands in my pockets, pulled the hood of my robes to cover my tell-tale hair, and walked quickly. I had managed to make all the way into Gringotts and was not caught. I walked up to a free goblin at the wizard to muggle money exchange, thankful that goblins couldn't really care less what was going on with the Marriage law. I got a relatively happy goblin, one who didn't sneer at all witches or wizards, who helped me with my exchange. I left with a smile and left. As I stepped out side, I had realized that I forgot to pull up my hood. I stepped into a blind group of reporters and cameras flashing and chattering away, asking questions that I could not understand through the sheer mass of it all. I raised my left hand to try and shield my eyes and face from the cameras. The reporters immediately saw the ring and started yelling at me, asking who gave it too me.

"I will give you all the details in an interview that I will set up with my fiancé and ONE reporter!" I yelled back and pushed my way through the throng of reporters. I dashed down the alley before anyone else could stop my and quickly apperated when I reached the Leaky Cauldron. I stepped into my house, clutching my chest and panting heavily. I grabbed a drink of water, and sat in my living room. August flew over and sat on my arm rest, dropping three new letters into my lap. I saw a letter from Ron, Harry, and again, Malfoy. As august flew up to her post for a drink and some food, I sighed and picked up Ron's and pulled it open and read.

_Hermione,_

_HOW COULD THE MINISTRY MATCH YOU WITH MALFOY? YOU ARE A DECORATED WAR HERO WHO FAUGHT MALFOY IN THE WAR! WHY WOULD THEY MATCH YOU WITH HIM? HARRY AND I WILL WORK TO GET YOU SWITCHED! Maybe we could get them to trade Lavender for you! That would be great! But don't worry, Harry and I will fix this, trust us! _

_Ron._

I looked at the letter and felt anger rising up in my throat. How could Ron think that I would need help fixing this? I really don't care who I was matched up, and I had a fairly good idea why I was matched with Malfoy. Because if I was able to put aside the bad things that happened in the war and was able to marry one of the enemy, who was pardoned because he was able to prove that he was forced into the position, then everyone else should be able too. I knew what was going on, I did not need to be protected, like Ron said, I was a decorated war hero! I could protect and help myself! I immediately wrote back to Ron, on the back of his letter.

_Ronald,_

_DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND "FIX" THIS! IF I WANTED TO CHANGE WHO I WAS TO GET MARRIED TOO, THEN I WOULD DO IT MYSELF! I DON'T NEED YOU BUTTING IN! I KNOW WHY I WAS MATCHED WITH MALFOY AND IF YOU CAN'T FIGURE THAT OUT, IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I will be fine! You marry Lavender, and I will marry Draco. _

_Hermione_

I folded it up and threw it across the couch, as far away from me a possible with it still being within grabbing distance. I picked up Harry's letter, hoping for a different reply to the news, I found two letters in the envelope. I pulled out the first one and found that it was from Ginny.

_Hermione,_

_Don't worry about Ron, Harry and I are going to talk him down from going to the ministry. Thank you so much! I would love to be a part of your wedding, just as long as you promise that I will be your maid of honour, and you will be mine! Harry and Ronald can be the bride's maids! Ha! You should have seen Harry's face when I told him that. I didn't tell Ron yet, his head might explode if I did just now. Anyway, Harry and I are free whenever you are, as well as Ron and Lavender. You might want to wait a bit for Ron to calm down a bit before you bring Malfoy though. I can't wait to show you the ring that Harry gave me! I will show you when we meet! I need to see yours as well! _

_Lots of Love,_

_Ginny_

I smiled at the letter and was glad for Ginny, she was probably able to convince Harry first not to do anything rash, and then they could work together on Ron. I picked up Harry's and read.

_Hermione,_

_Like Ginny said, don't worry about Ron. The only thing about Malfoy is that if he ever hurts you in any way, shape, or form, tell me right away and we will sort him out! I trust you and that you are making the right choice. Good luck! See you soon._

_Harry_

I laughed at the letter and smiled again. I remembered there was one more letter to be read, and gingerly picked up the letter form Malfoy and peeled in open.

_Gran- No, I should call you Hermione now, shouldn't I?_

_Hermione,_

_I know the ring won't come off, it's part of the magic. Just to make it easier on my ears, I will come and collect you myself, expect me on Wednesday, around 5:30 pm, then we can go and meet your friends in the Leaky Cauldron. I hope you know why they matched you and me for this marriage, I believe you are smart enough to figure that out. I trust we both can work together to make this work. I will let Potter, Weasel and she-weasel be a part of our wedding, as long as Blaise and Crabbe can be a part of it as well, but I see no problem with that, do you? Until Wednesday_

_Draco Malfoy_

I actually smiled when I read Malfoy's letter, he was even going to call me Hermione! I knew I didn't need to reply to his letter, but I quickly wrote a note to him.

_Malf-No! I must call you Draco._

_Draco,_

_When you come to collect me, we will be going to the Leaky Cauldron, where they will provide us with a private parlour where we can talk with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender. I will be telling Harry and Ginny to meet us there at 5:45 pm, and Ron and Lavender at 6:00 pm, that way we can have a calm talk with Harry and Ginny before the storm of Ron. See you Wednesday. _

_Hermione _

I then added a P.S. to the letter I was going to send to Ron,

_P.S. Draco and I will be meeting with You, Lavender, Harry, and Ginny, at the Leaky Cauldron, this Wednesday, at 6:00 pm. You better be there!_

I then wrote a quick note to Harry and Ginny.

_Harry and Ginny, _

_If it is alright with you, Draco and I will be glad to meet with you in the Leaky Cauldron on Wednesday at 5:45 pm, ask Tom to show you to my private parlour. I will be asking Ron and Lavender to show up at 6:00 pm, after you two, I will also take away his and Lavender's wands, I will have no cursing during this meeting. _

_Love too you both,_

_Hermione_

August was snoozing on her post, so I would give her the letter when she woke up. I pulled a book and started to read.

There you are, Please Read and Review, my first Review will get a special mention in the next chapter. Thanks all! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: What I said last time, I don't own Harry potter or any other Team Starkid references that I manage to work into the story. **

Once again I was staring at my front door. I knew that it was only 5:00 and Draco wouldn't be here for at least another half an hour, but I couldn't help myself. I had spent the last hour trying to read, repeatedly standing up to look out the window, checking my reflection in the mirror, each time noticing some small insignificant imperfection in my make-up, or in my hair, or on my clothes. After I fixed whatever the issue was, I sat down again and had tried to read.

I was running through every possible scenario in my head, each one ending differently in the end. For example, one of the nicer ones that I had thought of, was that Draco would show up, right at 5:25, a bouquet of roses in his had, and a large smile on his handsome face, all of our past completely forgotten. He would offer his arm, and we would then apperate to the Leaky Cauldron, where he would already have a private parlour set up, a fine meal waiting for all of us, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Draco and I. We would sit and enjoy a few minuets before Harry and Ginny, asking each other about our lives, our pasts, and or future together. Harry and Ginny would show up, and we would have a friendly conversation. Ron and Lavender showed, I wouldn't take away their wands, and then we all would have a civil conversation while enjoying the meal. We would leave, all friends, with plans between Ginny, Lavender and I to go shopping for our wedding gowns, all very glad that out future husbands were well off so we could splurge on our dresses. Draco, Harry, and Ron would leave with plans to get together for drinks to get to know Draco better. That was my perfect scenario. My worst scenario had Draco show up late, no flowers, with the past very firmly in the front of his mind. He would make snide comments all night, and make me pay for the food. It would end with Draco and Ron both being rushed to St. Mungo's for trying to hex each other, and Ron would not be allowed anywhere near Draco, which meant he could not come to my wedding.

I sighed and tried to read my book again. I must been able to read for a bit, or I was dozing, I'm not sure really. I jumped slightly to the crack of apparition and the ring of my door bell. I stood up, looked at the clock, 5:27, and walked over to the door and pulled it open. There was Draco Malfoy, a small purple wild flow in his hand that he held out for me and a small smile on his face. I was shocked at first; I wasn't expecting anything at all. I smiled, took the floor and stood back for him to enter my house, and shut the door behind him. He stepped in and stood there looking around my home. I took the flower and filled a clear glass with water and placed the flower in it, placing the whole thing on the end of my counter. I turned around to find that he had followed me into the kitchen. He had a strange expression on his face, it was like he wasn't sure of what to do or say.

"Thank you for the flower." I told him, breaking the silence that had been floating around us.

"Your welcome," His was gruff. "We should be off." He said, looking me up and down, not in the creepy way, but also not in the way that would make me feel like he thought that I was below him in anyway. He was just examining me, the same look of uncertainty on his face. I was dressed in a simple, but fun navy blue skirt that had a simple ruffle on the bottom hem and ended just above my knee, paired with a sky blue silk blouse. I had tamed and pulled my hair back into a half-pony tail, and had light make up on. I smiled at him and waked past him to my front door, grabbed my cloak, and pulled open the front door, and waited for him to pass me. I shut the door and locked it with a flick of my wand. Who needs keys when I have magic? We both walked silently down my front walk and, at the same time, apperated to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Thank you for doing this." I told him as we walked in.

"Your welcome" He relied again. He nodded at the barman, who led us down a narrow hall to a private parlour. There was no food, yet, but there was tea set out on a round table set for six. Draco walked over to one of the chairs and pulled it out and motioned for me to sit in it. I gave him a small smile and sat in the chair. He sat beside me and poured us both some tea. After stirring a small spoonful of sugar he took a sip and sighed. I stirred in a large spoonful and sipped it, it was good tea. We sipped quietly for a few minuets, waiting for the other to talk. Our silence was interrupted by a light tap on the door.

"Come in," I called and stood up. The door slammed and I was tackled by a flying red head, who nearly knocked me over. I laughed and hugged Ginny back after I got my balance back.

"Hi Ginny!" I said, brightly, glad to see my friend. I stepped away from her and saw Harry with a large grin on his face. I hugged him tightly. I looked between the two and notice that Ginny was holding he hands behind her back. I grabbed her left and looked at her ring. It was a stunning diamond and ruby ring, a large round cut diamond in the center, the band had diamonds on the outer edges with rubies in the middle. I squealed and showed her mine. We laughed and giggled for a good while. When I turned around to look at Draco and saw that he was staring at Harry. Draco swung his arm out and held his hand up to shake Harry's. I waited and watched Harry. Harry's eyes grew wider, and then he smiled and grasped Draco's hand, shaking it firmly. Draco smiled back and Ginny and I stood and watched this display. The two men looked at us and Ginny flung her arms around Harry, laughing. I just smiled at Draco and mouthed 'Thank you.' He just nodded.

There was another tap on the door and this time I opened the door and stepped out into the narrow hall. I walked towards the bar where Ron and Lavender were standing with their backs to the hall. I coughed lightly and got their attention. They both turned around, each with different looks on their faces. Lavender had a look of pure devotion as she looked at Ron and a look of annoyance when she looked at me, as if she thought of me as a threat. As if, I had my own fiancé and I did not want Ron. Ron had a look of annoyance when looking or talking to Lavender, and a small smile for me when he saw me.

"Hermione!" He called and gave me a big bear hug, causing Lavender to clear her throat loudly.

"Hello Ron," I patted his back lightly, "Hello Lavender." I smiled and stepped closer to her then to Ron. "Now guys, I hate to do this, but I will have to ask you both to give me your wands, just to prevent any one from hexing each other while we are talking." I held out my hand.

"Why are you taking my wand?" Lavender asked and held her nose up a bit higher.

"Because I am taking everyone's wands, even mine, giving them to the barman." I fibbed, I was only taking theirs and giving them to the barman, but they need not know that. I was counting on that we would all leave separately.

Lavender huffed and surrendered her wand as did Ron, without the huff, and I gave them to the bar man who looked them up with another collection of wands. The leaky Cauldron started taking way the wands of their patrons so as to prevent any drunken duels. I turned and led them to the private parlour, letting them in before me and closing the door behind us. Harry and Draco were talking Quidditch and Ginny was sipping some tea. Ron and Lavender filled the two leftover chairs and Draco stood up to pull mine out. I stay and murmured a thank you. I notice Ron give Draco a Death glare and Lavender looked at me with a tad of jealousy.

"Now, thank you for coming all." I started "As you all know, as pertaining to Leaky Cauldron rules, all of our wands were confiscated when we arrived." I looked pointedly at Harry, Ginny, and Draco, so they would know not to bring out their wands. They all nodded discretely, and our silent exchange went unnoticed by Ron or Lavender. "And now we can talk of how we want our weddings to be!" I said excitedly, earning a squeal from Lavender and a look of delight from Ginny, while Harry, Ron, and Draco all sighed and shook their heads. "The letter said that we must be married in three months. We are just lucky that it's June, so we can all have summer weddings. I was thinking about having mine in a church." I said thoughtfully.

"What is a Church?" Ron asked, while Lavender nodded her head at Ron's question and Draco and Ginny looked at me quizzically.

"It's where muggles go to worship God." I explained. "I went with my mum and dad before I went to Hogwarts." Ron's and Lavenders faces got a look of understanding while Ginny and Draco just nodded.

"Why do you want to get married in a church?" Harry asked, "Do you believe in God?"

"Yes," I told him, "But there is still Merlin, who we all have to believe in. I believe that good created Merlin, who then created magic. Most of it is that is where my life started and that's what my parents would have wanted." I choked a bit, my parents were dead. They died in a plane crash while in Australia. Ginny touched my hand gently. "And then I would rather be married inside, then I don't have to worry about the weather so much."

"Ah, well, I would like to be married outside, like Bill and Fleur." Ginny said. "At the Barrow, with my family" I nodded in agreement with her. "But not too big, just my family and my closest friends."

"Well I want a large wedding, one where everyone will know of my love for my Won-Won." Lavender proclaimed, causing Ron to grimace, Ginny to mime vomiting into her tea, Harry to shake his head, and Draco to choke on his tea. I patted his back as he coughed and spluttered, wiping his red face with a napkin. Lavender gave him a dirty look. I chuckled and turned back to the others.

"Well, I think for us three," Harry said, motioning to me, Ron, and himself, "It will be damned near impossible to have small weddings. We are all war hero's we are all going to be accosted no matter where we go for us to tell the world who we are to marry, when we are going to marry, and where."

I grimaced and thought of the day in Diagon Ally.

"We need to arrange times with a reporter so they can get it over with, the sooner the better." Ron said as Harry and I nodded. I noticed there was a lot of nodding.

"Well, I want to get married at Pigfarts." Draco told us and we all looked at him as if he had gone mental. 

"Where is Pigfarts and what is Pigfarts." Ron asked, forgetting that he was supposed to hate Draco.

"It doesn't matter, because I don't want to fight Hermione about it. I just want her to be happy, maybe then I can keep my ears." He said, shrugging. I kicked him under the table and he winced, and then glared at me. I mouthed 'what?' and tried to look innocent, and failed miserably, because I burst out laughing at his glare. The others watched us, a look of pure loathing on Ron's face, a smile smiled on Ginny's, and had an all knowing look, and Lavender just watched me, anger clearly spelt on her face.

"Anyway, so Harry, Ron and I will all send a letter to a reporter and set of a time to have an interview." I said trying to deflect the attention.

"Okay," Ginny said "But Hermione, you, Lavender and I must set up a date to go dress shopping!" She squealed and clapped her hands together. Lavender nearly fell out of her chair from excitement, I just laughed and nodded.

"Well I'm free whenever." I said. Draco sighed and we all looked at him. "Yes?" I asked.

"When do you want my card?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"For the dress, to pay for it." He said and patting his pockets looking for his card.

"Oh really, I was think we could go 50/50 on it. I have money too, one of the perks of saving the entire wizarding world."

"Do you want to go 50/50 on everything?"

"I don't see why not?"

"Okay just tell me when you are going." He said, and drank some more of his tea.

"I'm hungry, can we get some food?" Ron stood up and walked out of the room, heading to the bar to order some food.

"Was he paying attention at all?" I asked, more to myself.

"I don't think so." Draco replied, "And I was hoping this would be over soon, I want to just go to dinner with just you."

"Well, I'll see what I can do."

Ron came back with a smug look on his face. "There, ordered a huge spread! I hope you don't mind sharing in the bill, eh Malfoy?"

"Actually, I was going to take Hermione for a private dinner as soon as this meeting is over, so I don't see why I should have too." Draco replied and watched with a smirk as Ron's smug look trickled of and was replaced by a look of anger. I watched as he tried to reach for his wand, forgetting that I took it away. His angry face was replaced with a look of defeat and he sat down where Lavender patted his back and glared at Draco and me. I noticed her left hand on Ron's arms and looked at her ring, she noticed my staring and moved her hand so I could have better look. It had a large square sapphire with more square cut diamonds around it, and one the band as well, all set in white gold. I smiled and carefully placed my left hand in a fist under my chin and leaned on it, flashing my ring. I noticed her jaw drop slightly and smirked.

"Anyway, Ginny send Lavender and me a letter when we can all go shopping." I told her. "I will look at different venues to hold the weddings or the receptions, see where it will be the least expensive, or have the largest amount of room." I was trying to wrap up the meeting quickly so I could get out of there before the food came. "Now does anyone have anything to add?" they all shook their heads and I stood up, making to leave. Draco got up and followed me out the door and down the hall. "I tried to get out of there as soon as I could" I told him.

"I know, thank you." He said. "Although I'm sure there are other reasons why you would want to get out of there as soon as possible." He winked. I walked ahead of him and out of the bar into muggle London. When he caught up, he offered his arm, and then we apperated to the restaurant.

**There, I finished chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it, and here are some special mentions. My first 4 reviewers! Thank you all for your kind words of encouragement! Darke Whispers, Felton, xxxDREAMHEARTxxx, and . Thank you all! **

**Also, if you want to see the rings I picked, I put them up on this web site. Just take out the spaces. I will put other pics up there too, like wedding dresses. **

**http: /s 1087. photobucket. com/ albums /j475 /erine345 /Marriage %20 law /**

**Just keep reading and reviewing please loves. Thanks all ^^.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took a long time to get this chapter, i had a bad case of the writers block! But I got it! Wooo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry potter**

* * *

><p>As soon as the suffocating feeling of appereation started, it ended. Draco dropped my arm immediately and stuffed his hands into his pockets. I looked at the restaurant that we had landed in front of, The Olive Garden. I was puzzled as too why he would take me to such a muggle place. He walked to the door and held it open for me. I walked in before him and then paused off to the side to let him past me so he could talk to the hostess.<p>

He stepped up and caught the attention of a pretty young hostess, "Reservation for to, Malfoy."

"Right this way Mister Malfoy" She said, her face turning red she started batting her eyelashes at Draco, only to stop when I cleared my throat and placed my left hand on Draco's arm, flashing my ring. She shook her head and grabbed two menus. She led us to the far back corner of the establishment, "Your waiter will be here right away." She said, giving one last bat of her eyelashes to Draco, glared at me, and left swaying her hips as much as she could. I bit back to laugh and dove behind a menu. I flipped to the drinks and had an inner war on if I should be mean and order a expensive bottle of wine, or if I should be good and have a glass of water. When the waiter, a young man, around 20 to 23, came and asked what we would want to drink, looking at me first. He flashed a bright smile, and I had to admit that this young waiter was hot. I smiled back and was about to ask for a glass of water, when Draco cleared his throat and ordered a bottle of white wine. The waiter nodded and left, flashing me his bright smile and winked. I blushed and ducked behind my menu quickly. I scanned it and saw one item that caught my eye; Chianti braised short-ribs on a mushroom risotto. In sounded good so I decided I would get it. I folded my menu and placed it in front of me and folded my hands over it. I looked up at Draco and saw that he was staring at me with his head propped on his hands folded under his chin.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing just waiting for you to make up your mind," He replied. The Waiter came back with our wine, salad and breadsticks. I smiled and thanked him while Draco glared. He winked again as he left.

"Anyway, I was thinking that we could lay down some ground rules." Draco started as he poured us both a glass of wine. I helped myself to some salad. I looked at him with one raised eyebrow.

"Rules?" I questioned, taking a bite of salad.

"Well, just, it's just, umm," He took a sip of wine, and then a bite of breadstick, to prevent him self from having to talk.

"How about, we just talk?" I laughed, then eating some salad. He swallowed the bread and nodded. "How about we start with just basic stuff, like birthdays?" I pushed

"Sure, when is your birthday?" Draco asked.

"September 19th" I told him. "How about you?"

"June 5th" He replied. "What do you like to do nowadays?"

"Well, I work for the ministry, in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I Answer only to Harry, Ron with me." I replied, taking a sip of wine. "You?"

"Well, where you work is not really what you like to do, I asked what you like to do." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"I like to read, be with my friends, I like to work with Harry and Ron, I like to go out for coffee with Ginny in muggle London, and I will enjoy planning the wedding." I told him "What do you do, and what do you like to do?"

"I don't work very much; people still don't trust me all that much." He replied, "I do work with Potter though, on occasion."

"Really? How?" I asked

"I help him track down any left over followers of the You-Know-Who." Draco said, picking at his bread stick. "But it has slowed down a lot, there aren't as many any more, and they are getting more and more difficult to find them. But, they always leave a trail of blood and murder and we will catch them all eventually." As he said this, he began to shred the poor bread stick and crumpled the crumbs in his fist and his face clouded over. I reached across the table and gently touched his clenched fist. He relaxed slightly and patted my outstretched hand after putting the bread ball on to the small plate.

"You okay?" I asked concerned

"Yeah, just, well, I hate them all for making me do what I did," He looked at me with sad eyes. "I am truly sorry for everything I did. Nothing can make up for it I know, but I am still so sorry."

"I know," I smiled reassuringly "and I forgive you, believe it or not, I forgive you. And you working with Harry is great! It may take Ron a while for him to be able to talk to you civilly, but just be patient please."

"Why should I?" He growled

"Because, he is one of my best friends" I told him firmly "and if you are going to marry me, then you will have to get used to him, he will be at the wedding!"

"I will treat him exactly as he treats me, nothing more, nothing less." Draco said, folding his arms across his chest in a childish way.

"But then it will be a never ending cycle until Ron punches you in the face in the middle of the reception and then my cake will be flying!" I cried exasperated. Draco just glared at me. I sighed and folded my hands together, resting my chin on them. "Fine, how about we get off this topic?"

"What would you want to talk about?" Draco said, taking a gulp of wine.

"The wedding?" I suggested "Who do you want to invite?"

"Well," He paused, "Well, There is Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and the Greengrass sisters." Draco listed

"Any Family?" I prodded

"No, The-" Draco was cut off by the hot waiter returning to take our order.

"I'll get the Chianti Braised Short Ribs, thanks" I smiled at him as he nodded and scribbled on his pad, we then both turned to look at Draco, I smiled, the waiter glared.

"I will have the Carbonara Ravioli with Shrimp, thank you." Draco said his voice sharp at the waiter. Draco closed his menu with a snap and shoved it the waiter, never looking away from me. I closed my menu as well, gently though, and handed to the waiter. The waiter left with a glare towards Draco, and a charming smile to me.

"Well, any family?" I tried to continue the pervious conversation.

"I don't like that _boy!_" Draco declared.

"What, why?" I asked, slightly shocked

"Because, he flirts with what is mine." He said possessively

"Draco, umm… are you okay?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face.

"Yes, I am fine. It's just even if I don't really like you at all, you are still going to be my wife, and believe it or not, I respect you." He told me. "So if he flirts with you too much, I'm going to make his ears turn into those radishes things that Lovegood wears!"

I was shocked. Did Draco Malfoy just say that he respected me? Did he just threaten to turn the waiter's ears into Dirigible plums? I was confused! "Umm, thanks, I'm flattered, but that must have hurt your ego a bit there. Telling me you respect me, a muggle-born." I coughed.

"Well, you were insufferable in school, but you defeated the Dark Lord, and helped win the war. The Brains of the Golden Trio." Draco shrugged "No my ego is just as it was before, no damage done."

"Well, I'm glad to hear," I mock toasted with my wine glass. "Now Who else do you want to invite?" I pushed.

"No one else!" He raised his hands in surrender "Who do you want to invite?"

"Well, should I write it down?" I asked sarcastically, "The Weasleys, so Molly, Arthur, Fred (HE WILL NEVER DIE!), George, Angelina, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Ron, Ginny, and then there are the others, like Luna, Neville, and Harry."

"You don't have any family you want to invite?" Draco asked.

"No, my parents died in a plane crash while in Australia," I choked and looked away; I didn't want him to see me tear up. "They will be with me in sprit though!" I looked back and smiled bravely. "And I didn't have any other family, my parents had no brothers or sisters, my grad parents had passed away when I was a baby. All the money that my parents hadn't already given to me was donated to a charity when they died."

"Oh, well, I guess neither of us has to worry about family do we?" Draco said.

"Yeah, just us." I replied. Us, that is a strange thing to say. Us, Draco and I. Us, we would be a family. Us, there would be children. At least one boy and one girl. That means that we, Draco and I, would have to sleep together, do the deed, the nasty, intercourse, sex. Ha! Who would have ever thought that we would go from enemies to husband and wife with children? I was lost in my thoughts for a while I guess, because when I tuned back into the world, our food had arrived and Draco was calling me back.

"Hermione, eat your food! I don't want to waste money!" He scolded. I stuck out my tongue at him and started to eat. Oh my goodness, it was delicious! The short ribs where tender and fell off the bone; the risotto was creamy and soft. I was having a food-gasm! My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I moaned with happiness. Draco watched me and chuckled, and I was forced to come back to reality.

"What?" I asked, innocently.

"Well, I was just thinking, if that is what you do when your just eating really good food, then I can't wait to get you in bed." He smirked, a classic Malfoy smirk. I choked had to cough, I glared at him while he laughed. I then proceeded to kick him under the table. He winced and I smirked. I felt I got my just reward. He glared at me a feigned innocence and continued to eat my nummy food. "What were you lost in thought about anyway?" He asked taking a bite of is food.

I chocked and coughed. "Umm, Nothing!" I spluttered, "Nothing at all!"

"Are you sure?" He asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Because I can?" He just shook his head and continued eating, although he did watch me closely for the rest of the meal eating.

"Well that was fantastic!" I sighed, satisfied. I leaned back and gently patted my stomach.

"Do you want desert?" He asked, his hands once again folded under his chin so he was propping up his head.

"Mmmmm, Nah, I'm good." I sighed. "Do you have Muggle money to pay?" I asked.

"Yes, I stopped at Gringotts before I picked you up." He said, reaching into his pocket pulling out a folded clip of notes. "Lets just flag down the ..." His face changed to one of disgust "Waiter, and get our bill" I smirked at his change in facial expression. He waved his hand in the air to get the waiter's attention.

"How are we doing? Can I get you any desert?" He asked, looking pointedly at me.

Draco cleared his throat "No, that's all, we would like the bill, that's all!"

"Right away _sir_." The waiter sneered and left

"No tip for him." Draco mumbled.

"You tip people?" I was shocked!

"Yeah, I have some manners, but none for waiters that sneer at me and hit on my fiancé!" He rolled his eyes.

"Ha!" I laughed just as the waiter came back with the bill and three chocolate mints that are ever so fantastic. I grabbed one immediately and popped it in my mouth and watched as Draco counted the money out to exact change, short a penny, his little revenge. He then stood and offered his arm to me. I took it and he walked me out to the street, being sure the pull me closer to him and slip his arm around me as we walked past our waiter. When we were out of sight for the muggles he apperated with me to my front door. I pulled out my wand and unlocked my door.

"Do you want to come in for a cup of coffee?" I asked, I was just being polite.

"No thanks, I have to go home and take care of some paper work." He told me.

"Okay, well owl me when we are going to meet again, I'll owl Ginny and Lavender to go dress shopping, and we might get Luna too." I told him

"Yep, see you Hermione." He started to walk down my path. "Oh, watch that flower I gave you." He smirked and twisted on the spot, leaving nothing but a crack in the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>There we are my lovelies! Hope you liked it! Please Read and Review, much appreciated. LOVE! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, yeah I know it has been awhile, but its here now, and I made it long too, so please read, and when you are done, please review! Thanks! Love!**

When I woke up, it was as if waking from a dream. Mind you, I was waking up form a dream, two dreams to be exact. The first one I was ripping out Draco's platinum blond hair because he didn't put something away in the right spot. The second one, well the second one was deep. I was happy, perfectly content with my life. I had me bushy brown hair, now with grey streaks running through it, in a loose bun. I was sitting in a rocking chair on a deck, a cup of coffee in my hand watching grandchildren run around playing with their parents. I looked over to my right, and there was Draco, watching the children and laughing with them. He looked at me, he had laugh lines etched into his face, his hair line receding. I then looked over to my left, there was Draco as well, but he was not laughing. He was glaring at the happy sight in front of him, yelling at the children for running through the flower beds. One child tripped and fell, scrapping their knee and started crying. The Draco to my left just rolled his eyes and gulped down a glass of fire whiskey. The Draco to my right jumped up and rushed to the child, wand at the ready to heal the child and make a lollipop appear out of thin hair to sooth the child.

I woke up yelling at the Draco on the left, causing my cat to go flying off my bed. He landed and arched his back and hissed at me.

"Sorry Dumbledore." I sighed. He hopped back on my bed and curled back into a ball. I sighed again and stroked his white fur. He started purring. I continued to stroke his fur and thought about my dream. I sighed once more and looked at my clock. 6:15 am, well there was no way I was going to get back to sleep now. I got up, put on my house coat and slippers, and padded my way downstairs to my kitchen. I walked past the empty bed rooms, 5 empty bed rooms. All large and all furnished. I had three bathrooms two upstairs, one down stairs. I walked into the kitchen. The kitchen was my favourite room. It was huge! Huge gas range, lots of counter space. The cupboards were real wood, made from oak, lightly stained. There was an island in the middle, with three stools at one end and the sink at the other end. The faucet was brushed steel. The counters were light marble with lots of counter space. There was also a muggle dishwasher that I never used.

I almost always ate alone. If I was working late, I would pack a dinner and eat at my desk. Harry would often try and get me out of the office to eat with him and Ginny. I never had people over to eat.

I looked around my empty kitchen and started to daydream. I saw a happy family, a teenage daughter helping their younger brother with homework at the island, while another daughter, a middle child, was helping their father flip pancakes and cook bacon for breakfast.

I shook my head and cleared it of my daydream. I made myself a cup of coffee, and continued to walk around my house. I stopped in the doorway of my study with my personal library. I loved my library; it had all my school books, they were the most worn and beat up, repaired several times. The most used was 1000 magical herbs and fungi. I had them all alphabetized and I would go to Florish and Blotts every week to see what was new. I had nine bookshelves full lining the walls and one more that was half full. I loved all my books. Almost all the ones that had the author still alive were signed. All the books that were signed I had another copy for me to read. After the war, all the authors that were alive had sent me a new copy when the found out that I loved books. I sighed and took a drink from my coffee. I then turned and padded down the hallway to the sitting room. It had a muggle television that I had bought for myself so I could watch the local and world news and any movies that I might want to see at home. I had two couches and two armchairs. I never had them full, the only people that visited was Harry and Ginny. I would often curl in one of the chairs or stretch out on one of the couches and watch television or a movie with a cup of tea, many times falling asleep. I would wake up with the cup of tea falling out of my hands and spilling on the carpet or onto me. I would get up, dry myself or the floor with a wave of my wand and would make my way up to bed.

I walked over to a chair and flipped on the television to the early morning news. The anchor man was talking about a fire that happened in the middle of the night in a playground.

"Firefighters and still trying to determine how an entirely metal jungle gym burst into flames at about 1 o'clock in the morning," He reported, "Thankfully no one was injured. Firefighters are saying that the fire could not be extinguished with normal fire fighting methods, but the fire did go out eventually, with the help of chemical fire extinguishers. Damage…"

A clip started to play of the fire, shot with a cell phone camera. I sat up straighter when I saw two figures, masked by the darkness, the flames casting flicker shadows. As the flames died, I watched as the turned and ran out of the view of the video. They were both hooded, and one of the hoods fell, revealing the very light blond hair of someone I knew all too well.

I stared at the television. I knew who was with Draco. Harry had to be. Draco wouldn't want to work with anyone else, and Harry trusted Draco. I felt worried. What if they got hurt? What if the dark wizards who started the fire caught the two and killed them or are torturing them? What if, what if, what if? I rushed to my desk and pulled out a quill and some parchment. Dipping my quill, I started to write;

_Draco!_

_ I just saw the early morning muggle news. There was a report of a fire, you were there! Are you okay? Please tell me that you are okay!_

_ Hermione_

I just finished the letter and stopped before sealing it closed. I couldn't send this letter. I don't want Draco to think that I am starting to go soft on him, that I am starting to like him. I am not going to send it!

I went to rip up the letter when August came from nowhere and snatched the letter out of my hands and flew out the window.

"Hey!" I yelled at her, just screeched in reply and pooped on my neighbour's car. "Stupid owl" I muttered, pointed my wand at the car, muttered a spell and got rid of the owl poop. I grabbed another sheet of paper and wrote a quick letter to Ginny;

_Ginny,_

_ Well, my owl hates me. I saw a report on the muggle news this morning about the fire that Draco and Harry fought this morning. I panicked and wrote a letter to Draco without thinking, asking if he was okay. I managed to stop myself and was about to rip it up, then August came and snatched it out of my hands and is now taking it to Draco. My owl hates me! Now Draco is going to think that I have gone soft on him. What am I going to do? Stupid owl. _

_Love_

_Hermione_

_P.S. Is Harry okay?_

I folded and sealed the letter and set it on my kitchen counter. I would go to Hogsmead and use the post office to send it later. August was not going to get any owl treats from me in a while. I went back the living room to finish the new and my coffee.

At 10 o'clock, a large barn owl flew through my open window and dropped a letter and my copy of today's _Daily Prophet, _landed, and stuck its leg out for a knut. I grabbed my money, fished out the small bronze coin, plopped it into the owl's leather pouch, and watched as it flew back out the window. I tossed the _Prophet_ aside and opened the letter.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_ We at the _Daily Prophet_ would like to congratulate you and offer each you and your fiancé 1000 gallons for an interview regarding your upcoming marriage. We will be glad to set up anything that you require to have this interview in comfort, just send a reply with the date, time, and place that you would like to have the interview, we will take care of everything form there. Once we are finished we will send a draft to you for you and your fiancé to read over, and feel free to make any adjustments that you see fit to make. Once that is finished, we will send you the completed paper two days before we take it to print, time for you to make any final changes and for us to change them as well. _

_ Thank you for you time and we look forward to hear from you soon. _

_Best regarded,_

_Rebecca Winters_

_Editor-in-Chief, _Daily Prophet

I mulled this letter over and thought of how I would reply to it. I said that we would have an interview to all the reporters at the bank earlier. I got up and went back to my desk, grabbed another sheet of parchment and started to draft a reply to the _prophet_. Half way through, I grabbed a different sheet and quickly wrote to Draco;

_Draco,_

_Please excuse the pervious letter. It was early morning and I was not thinking straight. _

_ In other matters, I have received a request for an interview for the _Daily Prophet_. I will send a reply for them to meet at my place, for I have plenty of room, on Wednesday next, at 2:30pm. Show up then and please be nice. _

_I await your reply,_

_Hermione Granger _

I seal it and finish the letter to the _Daily Prophet. _

_Dear Rebecca Winters, _

_My fiancé and I would like to thank you for your letter, and would happy to meet you at my house, on next Wednesday at 2:30pm. _

_Please send back confirmation and I will then provide you with an address. _

_Regards,_

_Hermione Granger_

I seal this one and place it with the others to be sent. Looking at the clock, I see that it is 11 o'clock, a good time to go to Hogsmead. I grab my cloak and, grabbing the letters and purse on my way out, head to the door, locking it with a flick of my wand over my shoulder and disapperate to Hogsmead.

I walk over to the post office and go to the wall of owls, looking for some good ones. At the post office they have three sizes of owls. Tiny little ones for short journeys like around Hogsmead and up to Hogwarts, medium ones that can endure far distances, and large ones for large packages and for very, very far journeys, like to North America. I look for three nice looking medium owls. I picked a screech owl for Draco's letter, a tawny owl for the _Prophet_'s letter, and a barn owl for Ginny's letter. Whistling for each one in turn and tying the letters to their legs and whispering the instructions for which place they are supposed to go. The tawny and barn owl flutter on to my arms that are out stretched for them, while the screech owl decides for flutter onto my head. I try to glare at it, it hoots happily form its perch. I just sigh and walk over to one of the attendant, who is writing something and does not notice me with my owls at first.

"Hi," I greet, "Three medium owls to go please." I tell her, causing her to look up at me. She looked at the owls for a second or two, then bursts out laughing.

"Of course," She whistled and the owl that was on my head flew down to her arm, and the other two flew out one of the open windows to their destinations, the one that was on my head gave the attendant an affectionate nibble and flew off. "That's Freddy," she explained, "He likes to be up high and will sit on your head if he gets the chance, he likes everyone." She came back and sat on her stool and picked up a quill, "So three medium owls," She wrote down the original price, looked up at me, saw who I was and wrote "50% discount" did some quick math and looked back up at me, "Right, so that will be 5 galleons, and 3 sickles." I reached for my purse and pulled out the money.

"Here you go." I handed the money over, she took it, pushed a button on the cash register beside her, put the money in, and printed a receipt for me. "Thanks," I told her and turned to walk away.

"Have a nice day, Miss. Granger." She said smiling. I nodded and left. Walking out into the street, and pulled up my hood. I noticed that their looked to be Hogwarts kids walking about, must be a Hogsmead Weekend. I ducked my head and walked down the street. I was stopped by a bright flashing sign and laughed out loud. There, where Zonko's used to be was Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Deciding I needed a laugh, I walked into the bright store, walking right to a shelf marked as "NEW." I picked one of the new items and was trying to figure out what it was. I looked like a normal rubber ball. Wary of it, I turned in slowly in my finger tips.

"We thought-"

"We recognized that hair!" The twins said. I squeaked, and dropped the ball, which bounced and started bouncing around the store, hitting shelves and the windows and the ceiling.

"Aw man-" George started,

"Those take forever to catch!" Fred Finished

"I'll get the net." George said and walked off as the ball continued to bounce of the articles around the store, some times people.

"What was that?" I asked Fred, who was watching with a amused look on his face as the thing flew around the store, with George chasing it with a large butterfly net. "And why don't you stop it with your wand?"

To show why not, Fred pointed at it with its wand, muttered "_Immobulus_" and I watched as the ball split into five balls.

"Fred! Stop that!" George yelled at him, laughing. Fred just laughed and pointed at one of the balls and said "_Finite Incantatem"_ and the ball tripled in speed and went shooting through the front window.

"You have to pay for that" George yelled at Fred.

"So do you!" Fred yelled back. "Do you need anymore demonstrations?" Fred asked me.

"No, I'm good," I laughed and watched as George crashed into a shelf of Wet-start Fireworks, which fell into a tank of swimming candy fishes, causing the fireworks to go off, lighting the store up with bright colours and shoppers stopped and watched as the sparks flew and bounced off the people harmlessly. I laughed and brushed a piece of my hair out of my eyes with my left hand. Fred reached out quickly and grabbed my hand and examined the ring. He let out a low whistle.

"Who gave you that?" He asked twisting my hand to get a better look, "It has to be some one from Slytherin. No one else would get you a ring with green in it."

"It…Well…I…" I spluttered, trying to pull my hand out of his grip. George came up after putting the bouncy balls ever so gently back on the shelf and joined fred and gripping and examining my ring.

"Yeah Hermione, who gave you that?" George asked.

"Who did you guys get?" I asked trying to deflect them off of me.

"Katie Bell" George

"Angelina Johnson" Fred

"Now, who did you get that?" They asked together

I felt my face turn red as they stared at me. "Umm…I…Do you have like a back room or an office or something?" I asked quickly.

"Yes" Fred

"We do" George "its"

"In the back." Fred

"Can we go there?" I asked

"Sure" they said together and truned and hooked their arms in mine and pulled me through the crowded store.

"Heather," George called to one of the employees,

"We are going to the office" Fred finished. Heather nodded and went to stop some children from toppling a shelf display of instant darkness powder.

Fred and george pulled me into the office and shut the door behind me. There were two desks facing each other. I leaned against the desk and started at the twins who watched me expectedly.

"Malfoy" I whispered

"Huh?" The twins said

"Malfoy" Just a tiny bit louder

"What?" They leaned closer

"Malfoy!" I cried and covered my face in my hands.

"Well," Fred started

"We were right," George continued

"It was a Slytherin." Fred finished

"You aren't going to yell or argue?" I asked, peeking through my fingers.

"Do we look like Ron?" George asked

"Just as long as Malfoy knows that if he hurts you," Fred said

"He will have the entire Weasley Family to answer too!" George finished shrugging.

"Thanks guys!" I smiled and hugged them and they returned the hug. They were really like my brothers. After I had found out about my parents, the entire Weasley family helped me in some way. Mrs. Weasley made me large dinners, inviting me for dinner almost every night, sometimes trying to get me to stay the night, saying that she would put me with Ginny for the night. I would always turn it down, choosing to go and sleep in my own empty home. Mrs. Weasley would force leftover on me to take home so my fridge was always stocked. All the Weasley's helped me to choose my house, all of them had input that made choosing my house wonderfully confusing, but I found it. Mrs. Weasley said a large kitchen, Ginny suggested large rooms, Mr. Weasley said that I needed as many muggle items I could have, Ron said it had to be big, and Fred and George suggested trap doors and secret passages, of which I have none, and I needed and large library.

I smiled at the fond memory and let go of the twins.

"Now, how about…" Fred said, a sly grin forming on his face

"Some of our Products?" George said

"Just to keep Draco in line!" Fred said innocently

"No thanks guys" I said leaving the office

"Are you sure?" The asked together

"Yep!" I laughed

"Okay!" They followed and walked me out of the shop.

"If you change your mind," Fred started,

"Just remember, you get the 50% family discount!" George called as I left laughing.

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that it took so long for this chapter to get up, but I was just so horribly busy! But its here now! So please Review it now that you have finished reading it! Thanks, Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

*****EDITED**** It was brought to my attention by a reviewer that I had completely forgot about August (the owl) and the letter that Hermione had sent to Draco regarding the fire, so I edited this chapter and inserted it in, please read and review if you be so kind, thank you! **

As I walked down the street, still chuckling from the twins, I realized that this is the most relaxed I had felt since I found out about the marriage. I'm not too sure why I felt better, or well, less freaked out about it. Maybe it was the fact that I now knew nothing was going to hinder the relationship with my surrogate family, the Weasley's, when I told them. If I had Fred and George on my side, then the rest of the family would follow.

I still had to tell them, but I'm sure they knew, either from Ron yelling about it, or Ginny mentioning it off handed. With Harry and Draco working together, I knew that they would be fine, and Ginny will be happy with it as long as Draco knew that she could kick his ass while she was blindfolded, and with her hands tided behind her back. I am also secure in the fact that I know that Draco's family is either all dead, or locked away in Azkaban. The only people that might have something to say about the wedding would be Pansy Parkinson, or the Greengrass sisters, but they didn't matter.

I ducked my head as I walked by the hordes of people at shop windows as I walked down the street. I decided that I should go into work, seeing as I haven't been in there for a while. I apperated to the ministry and stuffed my hands in my pocket, and walked quickly. My plan was to walk through the ministry quickly and get to my office quickly so that I wouldn't be bombarded with people asking me questions, but that would only work as long as I was moving, as soon as I stopped moving, as I would in an elevator, I should be prepared for a on slot of questions. As I walked into the elevator and was joined by 5 other people, I took a deep breath to prepare to answer the questions that I knew were coming.

'Hey Hermione!' I heard a familiar voice; I looked as my assistant, August Burst push past another ministry employee who look as though they were going to ask me a question.

'Oh, hi August!" I greeted, sighing with relief, with August, I had the option of ignoring the others. 'How's it going?' I asked.

'Oh, good,' she smiled 'All of my friends are either complaining, or ecstatic about whoever they are marrying.' She chuckled. I was amazed when I found her, August was my favourite month, so I named my owl August, then I found August, my assistant, well educated, and fun. It was awesome. She is a Half-blood, a year younger then me, and lived in Canada and went to a wizarding school in Canada.

'Oh, I'm so excited about who I am marrying' I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes and joined her in chuckling, and running my left hand through my hair. She caught my eye, and I just waved her off. She nodded and changed the subject to work related stuff. I really didn't want it to talk about my upcoming marriage out in public until the article was released. I noticed that she had a single diamond solitaire sparkling on her left hand. I raised my eyebrow at her, and she just smiled and winked.

We continued to talk about random work stuff until we reached our floor. I kept my hand in my pocket as we walked out of the elevator and into my office. I walked in hanging my coat and dropping my purse into the chair facing my desk, August followed me in, moved my purse, and flopped into the chair, not before transfiguring it into a much comfier chair.

'So, who gave you that ring?' August asked straight up.

'Draco Malfoy' I sighed

'Isn't he the one that tormented you and your friends at Hogwarts?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

'Yeah, who did you get?' I asked

'Oh, this?' She wiggled her finger proudly 'This is the ring that my boyfriend, John, gave me, quite literally the day before I got the letter. I was supposed to be matched with Seamus Finnegan, but I sent a letter to the Ministry explaining the situation, so he was paired up with someone else.' She explained.

'Huh, so who is he?' I asked.

'His name is John.' She started, getting all dreamy eyed, causing me to chuckle. 'He is so sweet and caring; he's like a big teddy bear. He is always doing the most random sweet things for me, I always have fresh flowers at home from him. He is just so awesome!' She giggled.

'That is so great!' I smiled at her.

'I know!' She squealed, 'and the best part is that he is the new manager of Florish and Blotts!'

'That is so cool!' I said. 'I have seen him, super cute!' I said.

'Hey well his mother and father don't approve of me that much.' She sighed

'Why not?' I asked

'Because I am only a half blood, he's a pure blood. But he has talked to them and they have agreed to not give us any hassle.' She smiled.

'Well, there is no family for Draco and I to worry about, His family is dead or locked up, and mine is all dead.' I said sadly.

'Is that a good thing?' She asked

'Its good and bad, His family might have killed me, while mine would love to be there.' I sighed and looked at my desk. There was a stack of a reports for me to read over, 'August, would you get me a cup of coffee?' I asked.

'Sure!' She said brightly and left. I grabbed the report on top and started to read it over, pausing when August brought in my coffee to thank her.

It was long, dull, and time consuming work that got me through the rest of the day with out thinking of my up coming marriage. By the time I was half way through the stack of paper it was 5 o'clock and it was time to go home. I placed all my finished work in another pile and tidied up my desk. I left my office, purse in hand and coat over my shoulder, and walked through the emptying ministry, apperating home. I unlocked my door and walked into my house and was greeted by Dumbledore purring at my legs.

'Hey there Dumbledore' I said picking him up and carrying him into the kitchen to feed him. He mewed happily as I scratched him behind the ear, all instances of earlier forgotten. I sat him down on the floor and poured some cat food into his dish and putting some anti-hairball potion into the food and stirring it slightly. His tail twitched in anticipation of his food. I sat down on the floor and he started eating it with gusto. I smiled and looked at the clock, 5:15. What did I want for dinner? I opened the fridge and looked inside. There was some leftovers from Mrs. Weasley, so I pulled on dish out and cast a quick heating spell on it, and sat down at my island in my kitchen to enjoy my meal of leftover lasagne in my empty house with only my thoughts to entertain me. I gazed around my kitchen. My eyes fell on the flower that Draco had given me. It used to be a wild flower, now it was Iris, I looked at it and smiled, I liked the Iris, it gave me a feeling of respect. I remembered that Draco had told me to watch the flower, he must have charmed it! I smiled and continued to eat my dinner.

It was Tuesday night, that meant that next week I would be meeting with a reporter from the Daily Prophet and Draco in my house. I looked around my tidy kitchen. I was a clean person, always have been. Most everything I had to do I could take care of in a few minutes with magic, the only thing I do the muggle way was vacuuming, but that's because I find the muggle way works better. So to prepare my house all I had to do was vacuum the day before, simple. I guess I could prepare refreshments; some cookies, tea, maybe some small finger sandwiches. I got up and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and started to plan out a menu while I ate.

Drinks

Tea

Coffee

Food

Sugar cookies

Chocolate chip Cookies

Ham and cheese sandwiches

Cucumber sandwiches

Biscuits

Brownies

I then realized that I don't have all the ingredients that I would need, so I flipped the paper over and started a shopping list;

Butter

Milk

Chocolate chips

Brown Sugar

Eggs

White sugar

Cheese

Cucumber

Coca powder

Flour

Ham

Soft white bread

Tea

Cream

Vanilla

I paused and wondered if I was going over board. Maybe a little, but that's okay. I would go shopping on the weekend and would bake and cook on Monday and Tuesday and would clean Wednesday morning.

I put the pencil down and sighed, leaning back. Huh, it was Tuesday night, nothing good was on television, and it was only 6:00 pm, I decided to just go and read a book for the next few hours. I just picked up my dishes and put them in the sink, I would take care of them later. I was just heading to my library when an owl flew in and landed on my counter and hooted. I turned around and took the letter form the owl.

Dear Miss Granger,

We would be happy to meet you at your home on Wednesday next. I will bring a Photographer to take some pictures and I will be there doing the interview myself. We will also bring the payment the we offered. Please kindly send the address and then we will see you next Wednesday at 2:30.

Thank you for your time,

Rebecca Winters

I read the letter and thought and thought I should reply as soon as possible, and then my owl August flew in and dropped a letter. I took the letter and glared and my owl.

'I'm still mad at you.' I stated, she just clicked her beak happily and waited with the owl form Rebecca Winters. I sighed 'Two letters to reply too. Fine, I will read Draco's letter in a second.' I told August, she just clicked her beak again and hooted. I grabbed a piece of parchment and began to reply Rebecca Winters.

Dear Rebecca Winters,

Great, my address is 4394 80 ave, see you then.

Regards

Hermione Granger

I sealed the letter, gave the owl an owl treat and the letter, and sent it on its way. I then picked up Draco's letter and read.

Hermione,

In regards to you letter earilier, Yes I am fine, I was with Potter and after we managed to put the fire out, we went after the criminals that started the fire. We caught them and put them under arrest. They won't be lighting anymore fires again.

Yes, I will be there the day of at 2:00, a half hour early so we can prepare what we are going to say to this reporter. I will be nice, and I can come earlier if you need help setting anything up. Let me know if you are planning to make any sort of refreshments, I can come and help with those as well.

Draco

P.S. No way am I forgetting that you sent that letter, I might keep it as proof that you sent it when I bring it up in the future.

I started at the letter. Well crap, I was never going to live that letter down. But did Draco Malfoy really offer to help with refreshments? What happened to the high and mighty Draco Malfoy?

I shook my head slightly and grabbed another sheet of parchment and began to write.

Draco,

Yes, I was planning to have some refreshments; finger sandwiches, cookies, tea, coffee, and brownies. If you would like to help, you can come over the day before and we can work together. It would be a good way for us to get know each other better, and you can learn a little about how I work at home, if not I will see you on Wednesday at 2:00. Yes, preparing what we are going to say to the reporter would be a good idea. See you soon.

Hermione.

I read over my reply and deemed it worthy to send it off. I sealed it up, gave Draco's owl a treat, and gave it the letter to take off to Draco. I stretched and yawned. The clock said that it was 9:30. Somehow it took 3 and one half hours to read and write two letters. Huh. Well, I yawned again, and headed up the stairs to get ready for bed.

When I was done brushing my teeth and washing my face, I climbed into bed and pulled my book off my side table and read the book until the book hit me in the face.

The next week went by slowly, going into work, reading, and approving reports. I started reading wedding magazines, getting ideas for a dress, flowers, decorations, colors, and cakes. I went grocery shopping on the weekend, purchasing what I needed for Tuesday. Draco had sent me a letter saying that he would be there to help the day before. When I went to bed on Monday night, I once again had scenarios running through my head, each more frightening then the last. I finally managed to drift off to a restless sleep.

**There, I hope the Editing helped! Thanks for reading and please review! Thanks!**


	6. Authors Note

Hello my Dear Readers,

I know it has been ages since I updated last, but I have hit a major bad case of writer's block! It is so horrible, I know. I have a plan of where I want the story to go, I just don't know how to get it there! I will try to sort out the writers block and put out a new chapter soon! Until that time, please bear with me and be patient, I will tr to make the new chapter longer then the others!

All My Love that I Can Give!

.Means. .You


End file.
